Here Again
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story takes place in L.A. when the team arrive for a case, and for the first time in years Spencer runs into Lila Archer. The case is of an unsub who is killing female students at Universities in and around Los Angeles. Takes place before the end of Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Again**

This story takes place in L.A. when the team arrive for a case, and for the first time in years Spencer runs into Lila Archer. The case is of an unsub who is killing female students at Universities in and around Los Angeles. Takes place before the end of Season 9.

**Chapter 1**

It is a beautiful afternoon in late April and in the BAU, Reid is doing paperwork, as are Blake and JJ, Morgan however is bored and is throwing blank pieces of paper into the trashcan when in walks Garcia reading a magazine, that she is paying utter attention to and people just walk around her as she approaches, she only stops when she accidently walks into Reid's desk.

"Oh, hey Reid, sorry"

"It's fine, what are you reading?"

"Ok magazine, and hey, look who's on the front"

"Reid, isn't that your old girlfriend?" teases Morgan.

"Lila and I never dated"

"No, you just kissed - in her pool"

"You did not?!" exclaims a disbelieving Blake.

"Oh they did"

"It's his relationship with her that got him on the front cover of a magazine2

"Seriously!"

"Uh-huh"

"Guys, can we just leave it, please?"

Suddenly Hotchner comes out of his office, looks directly at his team and says "We have a case".

A little later in the Round Table Room, Garcia is stood up in front of everyone else, she presses a couple of buttons on the controller and 4 pictures come up, two of two healthy blonde girls, and one of each of them dead.

"Alright, meet Nicole Baker and Claudia Cooper, both 18 and both student at California State, Nicole studied Spanish and Claudia did History, both slim build with blonde hair and blue eyes and both found dead in the last 2 weeks".

"Both girls were found bound and gagged on and dumped on the side of a road. They both had multiple stab wounds, the M.E. ruled the deaths as _Exsanguination_".

"So this guy gets off on torturing his victims"

"Nicole had less stab wounds that Claudia, perhaps she lasted longer"

"Perhaps, but it could be that he stabbed Claudia in places that would cause more pain without actually killing her, before he gave the decisive blow"

"How long was the blade that was used?"

"The M.E. reckons about 5 inches, with a serrated edge"

"The L.A. P.D. want this solved quickly, so grab your bag's, you two Garcia, wheels up in thirty".

Half an hour later they board the plane and Garcia, who doesn't get to travel in it that much looks around taking in every last detail.

"I know this is normal for you guys, but I hardly ever get to go into the field and its sad, because I adore this plane".

"Sit your pretty ass down Garcia"

Twenty minutes later, after they have taken off and reached cruising altitude Morgan turns to Reid and asks him "So, pretty boy, how do you feel about going to L.A. again, you never know, you might see Lila?"

"Unlikely, she's probably busy filming something"

"Yeah, a new T.V. show about the supernatural, she plays a witch, I checked" answered Garcia.

Five hours later they arrive in Los Angeles, to be greeted by Detective Scott Barker and Officer Joseph Hart, who take one car of them (Rossi, JJ and Garcia) to the station while one car does two drop offs, Hotchner and Blake to the M.E.'s Office and Morgan and Reid to the dump site of the last victim Claudia Cooper, who was found early the day before.

With Morgan and Reid who are on a long deserted road with few houses on it. They are surrounded by some CSI's who are gathering evidence, and Officer called Suzi Lane is walking them through what they have found so far.

"So the car, a large Skoda or Land Rover maybe pulled up right about here, the suspect then went round to the back, opened the trunk and dumped the body on the side of the road, right here"

"Is this a busy road?"

"Not exceptionally no"

"So the unsub chose somewhere he knew she'd get seen but not right away"

"Yeah, do we know how long the body was here before it was found"

"M.E. reckons about a day"

"Okay, thank you Officer Lane"

"You're welcome

"So we're after a sadist with no sympathy or remorse whatsoever"

"Looks like it"

Back at the Police Department a little later the team have gathered in the room the L.A. P.D. set aside for them to use.

"Garcia, first thing in the morning I want you to go with JJ and Morgan to the Universities, and see if they have any CCTV outside the girl's dorms, maybe we can see if they had any angry altercations with someone"

"You got it boss"

"Dave, Blake, I'd like you to talk to the first victims family, get a feel for who she was, Reid you'll be doing the same with me and the new victims family"

"Sure"

"Let's go to the hotel, get some sleep so we can have a good day tomorrow".

Half an hour later they walk into the hotel and are about to check in when Spencer sees Lila walk out of the restaurant part of the hotel. She sees him, smiles, then walks over and hugs him.

"Spencer, it's been so long, I missed you"

"You too"

"You never called"

"I know, sorry"

"It's fine, so I'm guessing that ya'll are here on a case"

"Yes, multiple homicides"

"Hey Spencer, I'm about to go up to my room for a nightcap, join me and we can catch up?" asks Lila

"Ok"

"Alright lover boy, here's your key, you know, if you need it" said Morgan has he handed Reid his room key

"Shut up"

"Nice to see you again Miss Archer"

"You too Detective Morgan"

Spencer watches as his team mates head up to their rooms before he follows Lila up to hers.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I realised that the old chapter 2 for this story kinda contradicted some of the stuff I already said in the first chapter, so here's the revised/redone edition.

**Chapter 2**

A few minutes later Lila leads Spencer into her penthouse suite, which is of course beautiful, it has a stylish kitchen/dining/ living area with a marble floor throughout, there's also a balcony that looks out over L.A. and doors that lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"This is a nice apartment"

"Thanks"

"Can I ask why you're living here and not in your house?" asked Spencer.

"I sold it, bought a new one, it's being renovated, so I'm renting this place for a little while, plus it's closer to where I film my new show"

"That's right, Garcia said you were doing a new supernatural drama or something"

"I am, I play a woman named Tabitha Swain, she's a witch trying to escape the Salem trials and it's basically about her doing whatever it takes to protect her kids".

"So you no longer have to play beach volleyball infront of a camera?"

"No, and I don't have to wear a bikini either, thank god. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please"

A few minutes later, they were sat drinking on the couch, talking and catching up on recent events.

"I'm sorry for not calling you" he said.

"I've wondered why you didn't for a long time"

"I was young and perhaps a little scared of what being friends with you would entail, I didn't want to be famous, please don't think any less of me"

"I don't, I'm not in this business to be famous, I'm in it because I like acting"

After a couple of moments of silence Lila looks at Spencer and says "So, erm, how are you, what have you been up to?"

"I'm ok, work's normal, it can be heavy but it's the moments when you reunite families that make it worthwhile".

"What about when you're not at work?"

"I try to go to Vegas whenever I can to see my mom, and I look after Henry too"

"Who's Henry?!" asked Lila.

"JJ's son, he's gonna be 6 in October, I'm his godfather, I look after him whenever I can, he's a good kid, he likes it when I do magic tricks".

"You do magic tricks"

"Yeah, it's just for a bit of fun"

"Have you err ... got anyone in your life?"

"No, there was someone, Maeve, she was wonderful"

"Was?!"

"She was killed right infront of me"

"Oh god, Spencer I am so sorry"

"Thank you, but she had a fanatical stalker, there was nothing I could do in the end"

"If I'd have known, I would have come to see how you were"

"Really!" said a surprised Spencer.

"Yes, I care about you, how long has it been?"

"A year, I spent quite a while holed up in my apartment, it took my friends to intervene to get me up and out of there"

"They're good people"

"They are, they're like family, but enough about me, have you got anyone?"

"No, I did have Ryan, but he cheated on me with my now ex best friend"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm way over it, really I am, now however, I just feel a bit lonely, I mean I've got my manager and a couple of friends, but it's not the same as having family or someone there, waiting for you is it?"

"I suppose not no"

After a few moments of silence and a couple of sips of wine, Lila turned to Spencer and asked him "Was that David Rossi downstairs with your team?"

"You know him!"

"I know of him, I love his books, they're great"

"You like his books"

"Yeah, I find them fascinating, learning about how their minds work, I have such admiration for what you do"

"It's hard, it means spending a lot of time away from family"

"I know how that feels, the only times I go home are for the holiday's, which is fine, but it would be nice to go home a little more often"

"Yeah"

"You know, Morgan has been hounding me about you, ever since we found out the case was in L.A."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he keeps joking about how close we were during the case, and then he went and told our newest team member Alex about the pool"

"He didn't!"

"Oh he did, I swear he likes to tease people, not just me though, he does it with everyone"

"Is he the prankster among you all then?"

"Yes, he's got me a couple of times, but I always get him back"

"Like how?"

"Well there was this one, during a case that him and me got engaged in a prank war. He gave journalists my phone number and so in revenge, when we were on the plane on the way back I set it so that all he could do on his iPod and his phone was listen to me scream"

"Nice"

"Thank you"

"So erm, I finish shooting fairly early tomorrow, so depending on if anything crucial happens in the case or not, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love to, do you still have the same number?"

"No, but do you?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'll text you my new number and you can ring me if you're free, but if not, we definitely have to get together once more before you go back"

"Agreed, now if you excuse me, I should go get some sleep"

"Oh of course, bye Spencer"

"Bye Lila"

Spencer then leaves the apartment and Lila closes the door behind him. A few minutes later Spencer is about to open the door of his hotel room when Morgan's door opens on the other side of the hall.

"How'd it go?"

"Shut up"

Morgan then laughs and goes back into his room, Spencer then goes into his and the two go to sleep.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Garcia, JJ and Morgan arrive at the university and are greeted by its President, Douglas Holden, who said "Hello, you must be the FBI agents, I'm Douglas Holden, President of UCLA, anything I can do to help, just ask".

"Hello Mr Holden, we're from the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI, I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is Penelope Garcia, our Technical Analyst, we are here to investigate the deaths of two of your pupils, Nicole Baker and Claudia Cooper".

"Both exceptional students, both got high grades, Nicole was on the Lacrosse team and Claudia was a volunteer at the animal shelter down the road".

"Mr Holden, could you point me in the direction of your security office, I 'd like to have a look through your CCTV footage?" asked Garcia.

"Of course, Ashley, could you come here please?" he said to a student as she walked past them.

"Yes sir, what can I do?"

"These people are from the FBI, they're here to investigate the deaths of Nicole and Claudia, could you show Miss Garcia here to the Security Office, Miss Garcia, this is Ashley Barrett, she's our top student in the School of Law".

"Hi, could you lead the way?"

"Sure follow me" said the student, who led Garcia away, but not before Morgan told her that he'd come get her when they were ready to leave.

"Mr Holden, we'd like to talk to some of Nicole and Claudia's friends, and if possible see their rooms, is that ok?" inquired JJ.

"Yes of course, when I was told that you were coming, I gathered a small group of each of their friends, and their roommates, they are all waiting for you in the small meeting room, go up these stairs and turn to the left, it's second on your right, now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be, if you need any help, the receptionist Carol will help you, goodbye"

"Goodbye"

And so Mr Holden got into his car and drove away, while Morgan and JJ went up the stairs to question the students.

Meanwhile, across town at the house of the second victim's family, Hotch and Reid were sat in the living room, across from Claudia's parents, Martin and Louisa.

"We are sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs Cooper, can you tell us what Claudia was like, what she enjoyed doing?"

"Claudia was a good girl, she'd always been interested in History, and when UCLA accepted her she was so excited, we said she could stay at home, but no, she wanted to live in halls for the experience. She volunteered at an Animal Shelter not far from the University, she never did drugs and didn't drink very often, she was a kind, sweet person and the world is worse off with her not in it" explained her mother, a 40ish woman with shoulder length dark blonde hair.

"How did she get on with people around her?"

"Fine, she and her roommate Angie were the best of friends, she never said that she had arguments with anyone"

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

"Luke Campbell, they'd only been seeing each other a few weeks, he's a sweet boy, shy, but nice"

"Did she keep anything here?"

"Yes

"Then could we have a look at her room please?"

"Of course, follow me"

A few hours later, back at the station the BAU were in their separate room, with Reid writing on the board when Rossi perked up and said "The first victim's family said that Nicole was a good girl, never put a foot wrong".

"The Cooper's said the same, what about you Garcia, did you get anything from the University's CCTV?"

"Not yet, but I've still got a little way's to go, I might come up with something"

"We got no viable information from Claudia's friends, but Nicole's roommate, Heather Wright, said that Nicole had been acting strangely in the couple of weeks before he died"

"Did she know why?" asked Alex.

"She didn't know much, but did say that Nicole had been dating an older man, maybe a professor of her's, we could be looking at Professor killing his student".

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we're still awaiting for information from the CSI's and the M.E., we'll talk more after that".

**End of Chapter**


End file.
